Il y a ces inconnus
by Amy Baskerville
Summary: Il y a des rencontres qui changent nos vies. Il y a des regards, des mots, des gestes qui ne s'oublient pas. Il y a des visages, des noms, des voix qu'on voudrait ne jamais perdre. Il y a ceux qui restent à jamais, ceux qui nous accompagnent quelques temps, ceux qui ne font que croiser notre chemin.
1. SpaMano

Alors, alors... Bonjour, pour commencer ! Je reviens avec deux ficlets, ayant pour thème **ces inconnus qui marquent, voire changent, notre vie**. Je me suis également imposé une contrainte : **559 mots** , très précisément, pour chaque partie -bien évidemment, le blabla que vous êtes en train de lire ne compte pas. Le premier paragraphe et la dernière phrase sont les mêmes (Parce que c'était mon point de départ et qu'à la base je ne devais faire qu'une seule partie, mais je vais juste prétendre que c'est pour le style). Bonne lecture, on se voit dans les reviews~ ;3

* * *

 _Il y a des rencontres qui changent nos vies. Il y a des regards, des mots, des gestes qui ne s'oublient pas. Il y a des visages, des noms, des voix qu'on voudrait ne jamais perdre. Il y a ceux qui restent à jamais, ceux qui nous accompagnent quelques temps, ceux qui ne font que croiser notre chemin._

Ce matin là, je m'étais levé tôt, et j'étais parti au lycée, comme à mon habitude. Les résultats de l'année scolaire devaient être donné ce jour, déterminant notre passage en Première. J'avais subi la veille tant de regards noirs et de menaces de mes parents que j'étais désormais fixé : si les résultats étaient mauvais, j'allais le regretter. Devant sa panique, Maman avait rassuré Feli, lui assurant que, même s'il redoublait, peu leur importait, ce n'était pas grave.  
Et le résultat était tombé.  
Feliciano Vargas : 15,62/20. Passage en Première. Félicitations .  
Lovino Vargas : 8,29/20. Redoublement. Avertissement de comportement.  
Bien sûr. _Bien sûr._  
Feli m'avait pris dans ses bras quand je m'étais mis à chialer, et je m'étais senti encore plus minable. Bordel ! Pourquoi mon foutu frère y arrivait-il, et pas moi ?! Il avait appelé nos parents pour leur annoncer. Ils avaient été ravis. Puis ils avaient su pour moi, et Feli avait eu un mal fou à les calmer. Moi, je l'avais pas supporté.  
J'étais sorti, j'avais franchis le portail et couru dans la ville. Longtemps. Suffisamment pour que mes jambes me fassent mal. Alors je m'étais arrêté et m'étais assis sur un banc au beau milieu d'une rue piétonne, certainement en centre-ville. Je pleurais encore, j'avais honte et je me sentais plus bas que terre. Les gens passaient, certains me dévisageant avec curiosité ou pitié, les autres m'ignorant simplement. _Je voulais juste disparaître._  
Au beau milieu de cette foule, un regard m'avait accroché. Deux émeraudes pétillantes qui m'avaient observé, avec quelque chose de rassurant, d'apaisant. Un homme, probablement un peu plus âgé que moi, s'était approché. Il était grand, les cheveux bruns, un grand sourire aux lèvres et ce _putain_ de regard... Il était lumineux, j'avais l'impression qu'il éclairait toute la rue. Il marchait avec un blond et un albinos, ses amis probablement.  
Il était passé à côté de moi, ralentissant son rythme de marche pour me glisser une phrase :  
 _ **« - Te laisse jamais abattre ! »**_  
Avec son petit sourire et un clin d'œil à mon égard. Puis il avait continué son chemin, nos regards s'étaient lâchés, et bientôt, il avait disparu à l'angle de la rue. Moi, j'étais resté assis là, hébété. _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, à ce mec ?  
_ Ses mots m'avait redonné confiance, juste quand j'en avais besoin, et il avait touché juste. J'avais séché mes larmes et étais retourné chez moi. J'avais parlé à mes parents, et à défaut de me faire comprendre, j'avais au moins évité le pire. Il m'avait donné tellement de force en si peu de mots, cet homme.  
Le soir dans mon lit, j'y pensais encore, le lendemain aussi, et tout le mois qui a suivi . Cet inconnu ne quittait pas mon esprit, pas une seconde.  
Puis, les années passant, à chaque épreuve dans ma vie j'y ai repensé. J'ai revu son sourire, me suis souvenu de ses mots, et je me suis battu.  
Je ne l'ai jamais revu, cet inconnu qui m'avait tant marqué.


	2. PruCan

Alors, alors... Bonjour, pour commencer ! Je reviens avec deux ficlets, ayant pour thème **ces inconnus qui marquent, voire changent, notre vie**. Je me suis également imposé une contrainte : **559 mots** , très précisément, pour chaque partie -bien évidemment, le blabla que vous êtes en train de lire ne compte pas. Le premier paragraphe et la dernière phrase sont les mêmes (Parce que c'était mon point de départ et qu'à la base je ne devais faire qu'une seule partie, mais je vais juste prétendre que c'est pour le style). Bonne lecture, on se voit dans les reviews~ ;3 

* * *

__

_Il y a des rencontres qui changent nos vies. Il y a des regards, des mots, des gestes qui ne s'oublient pas. Il y a des visages, des noms, des voix qu'on voudrait ne jamais perdre. Il y a ceux qui restent à jamais, ceux qui nous accompagnent quelques temps, ceux qui ne font que croiser notre chemin._

Il m'avait trompé. _Il m'avait trompé._  
Il m'avait fallu du temps pour le réaliser, pour en prendre conscience. Et à ce moment là, j'avais été abattu. Je n'avais pas eu la force de crier, de m'énerver, alors j'étais simplement parti de chez nous... de _chez lui_. J'avais erré dans les rues un moment avant de trouver un parc ombragé. Je m'étais installé sur un banc, regardant sans les voir les enfants qui jouaient sur le toboggan.  
Je me sentais ridicule, moche et inintéressant. La seule personne qui se soit jamais intéressé à moi, la seule qui m'ait remarqué, la seule qui m'ait aimé... _ **''T'as aucune prestance, Matthew, c'est devenu chiant un mec aussi fade.'**_ ' … Après cinq putains d'années ensembles !  
J'avais retenu toutes mes émotions, j'avais tout rejeté pour ne rien ressentir, à tel point que je me sentais vide.

 _ **« - Hey, p'tit gars ! »**_

J'avais sursauté, je m'étais retourné brusquement. Un mec me fixait , et j'avais sursauté une nouvelle fois en croisant son regard. Ses yeux rouges. Il était albinos, je ne l'avais jamais vu. Assis à côté de moi, il me regardait avec un petit sourire, avec un regard sérieux, avec un soucis des autres qui avait fait éclater tout ce que je retenais en moi.  
J'avais fondu en larmes, et je m'étais senti tellement nul que j'avais voulu partir, mais il ne m'avait pas laissé le temps d'exécuter le moindre mouvement et m'avait pris dans ses bras. Ça m'avait surpris, mais j'avais pas réfléchis et je m'étais laissé aller contre lui. Il m'avait bercé doucement, ignorant les regards intrigués que les gens dardaient sur nous. Quand je m'étais calmé, je m'étais excusé, et il m'avait proposé de parler.  
C'est ce qu'on a fait. Longtemps. Plusieurs heures sûrement, en tout cas quand notre conversation s'est terminé, le nuit était déjà bien entamé. Je lui avais raconté ma vie, il m'avait expliqué la sienne, et je m'étais senti _bien_ alors que j'étais près de lui. Quand je m'étais excusé pour partir, il s'était levé en même temps, et en deux mouvements m'avait sidéré : Ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les miennes, ses bras autour de mon corps. J'avais senti mon visage cramer sous ses doigts, je l'avais senti sourire contre moi.  
Quand il m'avait lâché, j'étais parti sans un mot, trop ébahi pour réagir, la tête dans les nuages. J'avais sonné chez mon frère, il m'avait ouvert, et son air ahuri n'avait fait que s'accentuer lorsque, dans un sourire, je lui annonçais que je m'étais fait larguer.  
Le temps a passé, j'ai gagné en confiance, en assurance , et j'ai appris à ne pas me laisser faire. Quand j'ai recroisé cet ex avec sa nouvelle copine, puisque qu'il n'était apparemment ''pas pédé'', je lui ai sourit en me foutant de lui. C'est lui qui m'a donné le courage de le faire, quand bien même il n'était pas là. Il était dans mes pensées et ça me suffisait.  
Je ne l'ai jamais revu, cet inconnu qui m'avait tant marqué.


End file.
